


Stop loss止损（translation）

by CYQ



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 托尼•斯塔克在周一的早晨自杀了。彼得•帕克发现了他的尸体。斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇是他第一个联系的人。在这毁灭性的损失之后，斯蒂芬做了一个决定。他要用时间宝石穿越到过去来解决问题，去在托尼做出同样的自杀选择之前修复他。而这没有用，所以他试了一次又一次，再一次。让世界失去了托尼都是他的错，但一直保持现状不是他的错。
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	Stop loss止损（translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop-Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814091) by [twenty3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty3/pseuds/twenty3). 



> 译者：我实在太爱这篇了，哭的崩溃

托尼•斯塔克在周一的早晨自杀了。

彼得•帕克发现了他的尸体。

斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇是他第一个联系的人。

斯蒂芬花了五分钟才搞清楚彼得想说什么，因为彼得已经彻底歇斯底里了。而当他明白的一瞬间，斯蒂芬越过传送门冲到stark大厦。而彼得在斯蒂芬进门后就瘫倒在地上，法师原先试图抓住彼得，但当时的情况让他的反应迟缓了十倍。

彼得双手捂着脸哭泣，而斯蒂芬站在他面前毫无头绪。

当彼得终于缓过来开始喘息时，斯蒂芬将还在颤抖的手放在男孩膝盖上安抚。"他在哪儿？"，他轻声问道，语调近乎呢喃。

彼得大口喘息了三次才勉强说出话："实验室。"

斯蒂芬慢慢的点点头，张口想说点什么，但他意识到自己什么也说不出来，于是沉默的闭上了嘴。在确认彼得情绪趋近于稳定后斯蒂芬缓缓站起身，沿着走廊来到托尼的实验室门口。

那扇以往总是大开着欢迎他的门如今紧闭着，当他在实验室前停下脚步时，天花板上也没有了以往的电子欢迎声。

斯蒂芬抬手将门推开。

入眼近乎漆黑一片，只有几块屏幕发出微弱而又柔和的光，但这些都不如那浓重的沉默更让人不安。往日斯蒂芬来到的实验室总是热闹的，喧闹充斥在托尼的音乐和工作，简直太过吵闹，而斯蒂芬意识到他宁愿于喧嚣熙攘为伴也不愿面对着残存的一片空白荒凉。

托尼倒在远处的地板上，靠在墙上的身体微微向左倾斜。

他像是睡着了，直到斯蒂芬走进，他的衬衫破碎，胸口手臂大片灼烧痕迹，斯蒂芬靠近的只剩三英尺的时候再也无法迈动脚步，不知不觉的跪了下来。

他盯着托尼链接胸口反应堆的电线，这东西一直延伸到托尼右手地板旁的小盒子上。

托尼用电流击杀了自己。

有那么一瞬间，斯蒂芬试图说服自己这是一场意外，是托尼修理反应堆时不小心点到了自己，但斯蒂芬很快就放弃了这个想法。

实验室是关闭状态，Friday也没有联机。

托尼给自己选择了一个不会有人需要他的时间，而彼得发现自己的数学书落在了那里，于是撞见了这一幕。斯蒂芬是警察来做笔录的时候才知道彼得以前经常会去托尼那里学数学。

斯蒂芬不记得自己最后是否离开了实验室，他记得自己在呆在托尼身边和去安慰彼得之间左右为难。他选择了后者，因为他知道这也是托尼所希望的，托尼绝不会想让彼得成为找到他尸体的人。当然，现在再为托尼做任何事都晚了。

斯蒂芬清楚的知道托尼关闭了星期五，这样他就不能联系任何人，同时他又计划好了警报会在自己死后一个小时响起，这样警察就会发现他。

他想清楚了一切，也计划好了每一步。

但事情并没有完全按照托尼的想法发展。

彼得被冲击摧毁了，他无法吃下东西，无法入睡，说不出任何话。他认为这是他的错，是他没有提前意识到托尼一直背负着多么重的痛苦。

同样的还有罗迪，佩珀，哈皮。

还有斯蒂芬。

每个人都知道托尼在击败萨诺斯之后过的很艰难，失去娜塔莎对所有人都是伤害，但托尼把一切都怪罪在自己身上，是他没能在一开始阻止一切发生，就因为他没能和他的前队友兼朋友和好。娜塔莎比他更值得一切，她才是那个应该活下来的人。

托尼死后的一周里斯蒂芬一直浑浑噩噩的，游离在事物的边缘，觉得自己不该过多的参与其中。他和托尼是朋友，但远不如其他人与托尼关系的亲近。

所以他只能尽力帮忙，试图安慰彼得，但这都是不可能完成的任务。他参加了托尼的葬礼，远远的站在托尼的朋友们身后，试图搞清楚到底该如何。

但这一切都毫无意义，这太痛苦了，太糟糕了，没什么合理的解释。

葬礼后第三天，王在书房里找到了斯蒂芬。法师望着他的朋友，又回头继续凝视着窗外降落在这座城市的雨水。

"你什么也做不了。"

斯蒂芬始终盯着水滴，直到看着它顺着玻璃滑落。

"你和我都知道这不是正确的。"

王叹了口气，"这并不是你的错。"

"我知道会发生什么，我应当料到这会对托尼产生的影响，我应当……"斯蒂芬哽咽住，什么也说不出口，只是默默的走开了。

"你比任何人都明白大脑可以对人本身做些什么，他曾经很痛苦，饱受折磨，但他现在不再是如此了。"

斯蒂芬终于转头看向另一个人："但现在其他的人都在被痛苦折磨。"

"是的，他们确实如此，因为他们失去了朋友，这是正常的事情。"

斯蒂芬摇头："他们不该经历这些，托尼也不应该认为这是他唯一的选择。"

"但这已经是了。"

斯蒂芬陷入沉默了好一段时间，王站在门口以防斯蒂芬再说些什么，但斯蒂芬只是沉默。

就在王准备离开时，一个想法浮现在斯蒂芬脑子里。

"请不要做傻事，斯特兰奇。"

如果斯蒂芬还有力气的话他一定会笑出声，但是他没有，所以他只是沉默着，直到听着王随着脚步声离开了房间。

他甚至没有考虑王的建议就下了决心，他知道自己有能力挽回托尼•斯托克。

让世界失去了托尼都是他的错，但一直保持现状不是他的错。

TBC.


End file.
